criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Camilla Brown
Camilla Brown was a suspect in the murder investigation of manor owner Hector Fernandez in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough). Profile Camilla is a 56-year-old housekeeper with brown hair tied in a french braid and a mole underneath her lips. She wears a black maid's outfit with a golden cross. It is known that Camilla has gardening skills and uses bobby pins. Events of Criminal Case , Hector and Gloria's baby boy.]] Camilla was the housekeeper of the victim, Hector Fernandez's mansion called Elm Manor, a rumored haunted house. As Jones and the player were discussing about the Fernandez's baby boy after finding a family photo in the victim's mansion, Camilla came in saying that the baby boy had been killed by the haunted house. She then apologized to the team for suddenly coming in and scaring them, and told them that she was the housekeeper of the haunted mansion. When asked what had happened to the Fernandez's baby boy exactly, Camilla answered that the spirits of the house had killed the baby boy in the east wing (the same place where Hector was found dead). Since then, Hector had closed that wing off because the hauntings were the strongest in that side of the haunted house. Camilla told the team that in her opinion, the Fernandez should have never had moved to this house in the first place since it was their foreign bloods that angered the house and woke the spirits up. She also said that the spirits had killed their baby boy out of anger, and when Hector refused to leave, it killed him too. Later, while discussing about the case, the team were interrupted by Ramirez, who told them that he was reading a book about the Elm Manor, and had found a centuries-old photograph of a woman sitting infront the Elm Manor. After closely looking at it, the team realized that the woman looked exactly like Camilla and they were shocked. They could not believe it since the photo was centuries-old and no human being could live that long. The photo had a date written on it, but it was unclear, so the team used powder to reveal the writing and then learned that the photo was taken in 1841. This blew the team's mind since Camilla could not possibly be 172 years old unless she was a ghost. After discussing about it for a long time, the team decided to go question Camilla about it since she was the only person who could give them the answer. .]] When asked about the photograph, Camilla told the team that the woman in the photo was her great-grandmother, Beatrice the Second. She said that her great-grandmother used to own the Elm Manor, and that she would be turning in her grave if she knew the Elm Manor was now owned by ghastly foreigners. Camilla then told the team that the once great Elm Manor was passed down from generation to generation, but her brother had lost their family fortune and was forced to sell the house. She concluded that she had to protect the lineage and could not let foreigners take over the house, so she applied for a job as the Fernandez' housekeeper and gardener. Trivia *Camilla may be a parody of Mrs. Danvers from the 1940 British psychological thriller Rebecca. Case appearances *The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough) Gallery OG_SUS_28_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects